


Say it ain't so, I will not go (turn the lights off, carry me home)

by emms14



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emms14/pseuds/emms14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Harvey sees Mike dressed casually...</p><p>suitsmeme prompt for a Casual Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it ain't so, I will not go (turn the lights off, carry me home)

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: There have been a few prompts (and awesome! fills) about Harvey being in casual clothes and Mike being shocked. But as far as I know, Harvey has never seen Mike in anything but a suit either. Can I please have Harvey and Mike running into each other and while Harvey is still in his suit, Mike is in ripped jeans and a T-shirt with a button-up thrown over the top. Harvey is surprised at how good he looks, because while Mike looks great in a suit it's clear that this is what he's comfortable waring. Mike just acts more relaxed slouching and touching Harvey casually, which he's never done before. Harvey attributes this new behavior to the casual clothing and makes it his goal to see Mike in casual clothes as often as possible.
> 
> Could be a five times story or anything really so long as it ends up being Harvey/Mike :)

  


  
  
The first time Harvey saw Mike in something other than a cheap suit he was grocery shopping—because even kickass corporate lawyers need to eat.   


Harvey was walking past the aisle, glancing down each as he went, a carton of milk in one hand and a Blackberry in the other when something caught his eye. It was a little unnerving to find his associate, in well-fitted jeans and a sweater with the sleeves pushed up, contemplating cereals.

It felt a little too personal, too domestic. It probably didn’t help that Mike looked a little too good. His hair was a little messier than usual and he looked significantly more relaxed.

After several seconds, minutes, or years Harvey realized he was staring and—really? Harvey Specter does _not_ stare. So off he goes, making sure to dwell extra long by staring aimlessly at yogurts because running into Mike at check-out? Harvey wasn’t quite sure he could handle that right about now…

\---

The second time Harvey Specter saw Mike dressed casually it was 5 a.m. and they were both half asleep.

It took several knocks before Harvey’s presence at Mike’s door was acknowledged. Mike answered the door in track pants, a well-worn t-shirt and bare feet, looking adorably sleepy.

Harvey didn’t actually need the paperwork that he had waken Mike up to do immediately but damn if this wasn’t worth it.

As soon as Harvey began telling Mike about the paperwork he needed done and this and that Mike had already shuffled back into his apartment without waiting for Harvey to follow.

Harvey sat on Mike’s couch and waited the 7 minutes it took for him to change into something more professional.

Harvey had to admit—if only to himself—that he rather missed seeing Mike barefoot when he emerged from his room in another cheap suit.

\---

The third time Mike Ross was wearing something other than a suit in front of Harvey was relaxing. Quite possibly the most relaxing time Harvey had in years—and Harvey _knows_ how to relax.

They run into each other in a bar because Harvey was certainly slumming it and Mike, Mike just needed some liquor. Somehow, it happened.

Harvey’s still in his pristine suit from work, all silk and ties and money but Mike had changed into cleaner jeans than the ones Harvey had seen in the grocery store and he had a button up thrown over a t-shirt.

He looks much better than Harvey would ever admit and he can’t help but notice the little things. Like the tension that seems to be gone from Mike’s shoulders and the way he holds himself seems like he’s trying less. Like he doesn’t need to try.

Mike catches sight of him and immediately heads his way over through the people crowding the bar. Mike smiles hello, puts his arm on Harvey’s bicep and pulls him over to some stools at the bar.

They spend the next few hours there, side by side, and Mike touches Harvey more times than ever before. Harvey doesn’t complain once.

\---

The fourth time Harvey catches Mike in casual-wear is a complete coincidence. Harvey is walking to the café a block from his apartment when he walks right past Mike on the sidewalk.

Mike is entangled in what looks like a rather intense conversation with Trevor and Harvey hasn’t had enough caffeine to consider intervening.

Instead, he stops in the middle of the sidewalk to survey the scene before him. Mike’s wearing jeans again—ripped ones this time—and has a brown leather jacket on. Even in the middle of an argument, Mike looks much more comfortable than he ever has in the office. He looks rather delicious and Harvey blames that thought on his caffeine-lacking brain.

Mike and Trevor continue on with their conversation across the intersection, away from Harvey and he watches them until their out of sight.

He blinks twice, turns and continues on to the café.

\---

The fifth time Harvey saw Mike dressed casually, he would have drooled if it weren’t for the fact that he was Harvey _fucking_ Specter.

Mike was lounging on the island in Harvey’s kitchen sipping coffee. He proceeded to smirk when Harvey walked in.

“Hey, boss.”

Harvey just raised an eyebrow and scanned Mike over. Bare feet, boxers, sex-hair, coffee. Harvey sent a smirk of his own back to Mike before leaning over the other man, nipping his bare neck and stealing his cup of coffee.

Well, god _damn_.

  



End file.
